With the development of communication technologies, more and more users use terminals with a wireless access function to access wireless networks. A Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) network is one of the mainstream wireless networks at present.
A conventional method for a terminal to access a Wi-Fi network generally includes the following steps. Firstly, the terminal detects one or more Wi-Fi network access devices, and generates a Wi-Fi network list including one or more Wi-Fi networks provided by the one or more Wi-Fi network access devices. A user of the terminal can then select a Wi-Fi network in the Wi-Fi network list and enter a password. Accordingly, the terminal sends a certification request carrying the password to the Wi-Fi network access device corresponding to the selected Wi-Fi network. The Wi-Fi network access device records the terminal as an authorized device after the password is successfully verified, and returns an authorization response to the terminal. After receiving the authorization response, the terminal sends a request to the Wi-Fi network access device to establish a connection, and the Wi-Fi network access device enables the terminal to access the Wi-Fi network based on the request.
In the conventional method, there are generally multiple input operations, such as selecting the Wi-Fi network and entering the password, required when the user connects the terminal to the Wi-Fi network. However, for a terminal other than a mobile phone or a tablet computer, such as a smart TV, a smart wearable device, a Wi-Fi camera, etc., the terminal may not include an input device for those input operations, which makes it inconvenient for the user to select a Wi-Fi network or enter a password.